monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Cleo de Nile/merchandise
Cleo de Nile was trademarked on July 11, 2008 and her first doll came out in Early July, 2010. As of January 01, 2015, her doll number totals 22 and makes up 6.32% of the entire Monster High doll collection. As a main character, there is a decent variety of other merchandise of her available. Dolls Basic Dawn of the Dance Gloom Beach Dead Tired School's Out Go Monster High Team!!! Maul Session Ghouls Rule Skull Shores Picture Day Scaris: City of Frights Classroom 13 Wishes I Heart Shoes Frights, Camera, Action! - Black Carpet Creepateria Freaky Fusion - Freaky Fusions We Are Monster High Gloom and Bloom Boo York, Boo York - Comet Crossed Couple First Day of School Budget TBA Welcome To Monster High - Dance the Fright Away Scream & Sugar Playsets Costumes Basic Cleo de Nile Costume * mhcleodenilepartycityoutfit.PNG|Cleo Costume (on the model) mhcleodenilepartycitycloseupofjumpsuit.PNG|Close Up (of jump suit) mhpartycitycleodenilecostumecloseupofjumpsuit.PNG|Close Up (top half of jump suit) mhpartycitycleodenilewig.PNG|Cleo's Wig '''Line: '''Deluxe Costumes *'Release: 2012 *'''SKU Number: '''P485149 "Become the Queen of the social scene at Monster High in our Cleo de Nile Costume for girls! This mummy costume features a mummy wrap printed shirt and a pair of cropped pants. The shirt has an attached satin blue wrap on the chest with sheer glittery gauze draping on the bottom to flutter after your every step. Place the gold bejeweled headband on the included shimmering long wig with gold tinsel highlights for a fierce look. Gold detailed belt and mummy wrap armband and single glovelette capture the anything-but-ancient style of Cleo de Nile! A Monster High button is also included." Cleo's Costume includes: *Shirt *Pants *Wig *Head Band *Arm Band *Glovelette *Belt School's Out Cleo de Nile Costume * MHCDNSOC.jpg|Cleo's Costume (old model) Mh Party City Schools Out Cleo de Nile (different pose) Costume.PNG|Cleo's Costume (different pose) Mh Party City Schools Out Cleo de Nile (at the back) Costume.PNG|Cleo's Costume (at the back) Mh Party City Schools Out Cleo de Nile (close up of top).PNG|Close Up (of top) Mh Party City Schools Out Cleo de Nile Wig (old model).PNG|Cleo's Wig (old model) mhcleodenileschoolsoutnewmodel.PNG|Cleo's Wig (new model) '''Line: Deluxe Costumes *'Release:' 2011 *'SKU Number:' P447082 "Rule the halls of Monster High as the resident royal Egyptian princess Cleo De Nile! Deluxe Monster High Cleo De Nile Costume features a shimmery turquoise and gold dress with stripe details and an attached gold pyramid belt with gemstones. Complete the outfit with a gold choker with gemstones, bandage-style printed arm and leg warmers, and a shimmering long wig with blue streaks, gold tinsel and attached gold headband. Monster High button also included!" Cleo's Costume includes: *Wig (with attached headband) *Choker *Dress (with attached belt) *Arm Warmers *Leg Warmers *Button Merchandise Friends Friends - Cleo and Hissette.jpg|Plushie 26C21EB1-70D6-4DD9-B087-574AE5EEAD5A.jpeg Cleo has two aqua buttons for eyes, on with a purple circle around it. She has yellow and black yarn for hair. She is wearing what looks like her basic outfit. Hissette has two purple buttons for eyes and a crown. Apptivity Pen Gallery MHCDNC.jpg|Basic Costume (Walmart) Fortune Skull - Cleo stockphoto.jpg Diorama - 2012 golden girls.jpg Diorama - Cleo's styling.jpg Diorama - fused four at stairs.jpg Cleo Makeup.png Diorama - Ghoulia and Cleo.jpg Diorama - Ghouls are here.jpg Diorama - Lagoona and Cleo.jpg Diorama - ghouls in Coffin Bean.jpg Diorama - Cleo's closeup.jpg Diorama - Cleo and Deuce.jpg Diorama - Ghoulia and Cleo II.jpg Diorama - Cleo's alarm clock.jpg Diorama - Original Ghouls on the beach.jpg Diorama - winter Freaky Fusions.jpg Diorama - Cleolei's purchase.jpg Diorama - Original Ghouls.jpg Diorama - Clawvenus's in Creepateria.jpg Diorama - surprise in creepateria.jpg Diorama - Cleo's flower.jpg Diorama - five flower ghouls.jpg Diorama - Cleo's here.jpg Category:Friends Category:2010 dolls Category:2011 dolls Category:2012 dolls Category:2013 dolls Category:2014 dolls Category:2015 dolls Category:Basic Category:Dawn of the Dance Category:Gloom Beach Category:Dead Tired Category:School's Out Category:Go Monster High Team!!! Category:Maul Session Category:Ghouls Rule Category:Skull Shores Category:Picture Day Category:Scaris: City of Frights Category:Classroom Category:13 Wishes Category:I Heart Shoes Category:Frights, Camera, Action! - Black Carpet Category:Creepateria Category:Freaky Fusion - Freaky Fusions Category:We Are Monster High Category:I Heart Fashion Category:Gloom and Bloom Category:Boo York, Boo York - Comet-Crossed Couple